A chat on the edge of ruin
by thelazyreader
Summary: Some time after the battle against Pain, Kiba and Shino discuss the aftermath. NaruHina, onesided KibaHina


"This is the life!"

Naruto sank deeper into the hot water, grinning like an idiot. "There's nothing like a nice dip in a hot spring after a hard day's fighting!"

"He looks awfully cheerful for someone whose home just got destroyed." Kiba said drily, watching the blond humming in the distance. He winced as he grazed his forearm on a jagged piece of masonry.

Indeed, the entire 'hot spring' was merely a pool of naturally heated groundwater at the bottom of a massive rubble-filled crater. One of many such craters that now composed the Hidden Village of Konoha.

"On should always think positively." Shino replied plainly, his face concealed by his dark sunglasses and the towel wrapped surreptitiously around his neck. "After all, he did defeat one of Konoha's most powerful enemies."

"Defeated him, yeah... but it was Danzo who finished him off!" yelled Kiba. "And now he's trying to lowball Tsunade for the Hokage position! Shouldn't we be doing something about that?"

"Patience is a virtue." answered Shino philosophically. "Besides, there is nothing we can do. Danzo holds tremendous influence with the Village elders. Assassinating him would have dire consequences."

Kiba remained silent, having no answer.

"On the issue of Mr. small-dick," interrupted Sai, smiling pleasantly, "It is quite obvious as to what the source of his newfound joy is."

"Oh?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" Though they all knew the answer.

"Hinata-chaaaan..." came Naruto's voice from the other side of the spring, amplified by Kiba's keen ears.

"He will soon get to f**k the Hinata Hyuuga!" Sai stated bluntly, without the slightest regard for conversational etiquette.

"Watch it!" growled Kiba. "Hinata's not that easy!" The pale ninja's choice of words had gotten under his skin. Along with the truth they conveyed.

One of the less significant developments in the recent battle over Konoha was that the shy Hyuuga heiress had finally overcome her long-standing bashfulness and confessed her feelings to Naruto. It had come as a surprise to many, not the crush but the confession, and Naruto's acceptance had caused mixed feelings among Konoha's populace.

On one hand, there were many people who were happy for them, having developed a soft spot for the unfortunate demon vessel. On the other hand, there were those who were apprehensive ofa union between the heir of Konoha's largest clan and a jinchuuriki. Like the Hyuuga elders. And Kiba.

"He'd better treat her right." muttered Kiba hotly. "If he uses her like some... object thenI'll kill him!"

Shino gazed at Kiba searchingly. Or so it seemed; Kiba couldn't make out anything behind his glasses. "Kiba... are you all right with Hinata's decision?"

"Sure." answered Kiba, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "I mean, I _am_ worried that the moron will end up breaking her heart, but it's Hinata's choice. If it makes her happy..."

Maybe it was the subdued tone of his voice, but something clicked within Sai. "You have a crush on Hinata!" he said aloud, without a hint of subtlety.

"Quiet!" muttered Kiba. "And I do not!" Not wanting any further discussion on the matter, he moved to another corner of the spring. He was aware of another figure moving silently after him.

"How long have you known?" he asked quietly.

"For three years." answered Shino. "That's how long it's been, right?"

Seeing Kiba's silence, he continued. "I think you should let Hinata know."

"Leave it. What good will it do now? Besides," Kiba raised his head, "If Hinata's happy with the dobe, he can have her."

"Hmm..." pondered Shino. "perhaps that would be best..."

The two friends remained silent for a little while.

"Well," Kiba snickered, "I still have something with Hinata that Naruto doesn't."

"The fact that you're her friend?"

"Nope." he grinned wickedly, baring his fangs. "The fact that I've seen her naked!"

"Oh?" said Shino, raising an eyebrow. "When was that?"

"Let's see," Kiba began counting with his fingers, "there was that time when we were camping in the forest during that A-rank mission and she bathed in the lake, and there was that time in the Hot Springs Village where the walls were full of holes, and when we were vacationing in the Wave Country beach; Akamaru accidentally pulled her bikini top off - what's wrong?"

Shino had a strange expression on his face. Well, his expression remained hidden as always, but Kiba could sense that something was wrong. Then he realised that he could also sense a _massive_ ki just behind him. Slowly, he turned around.

The whisker marks on Naruto Uzumaki's cheeks were more pronounced than usual, like when he was drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra. Also, his eyes had dark patches around them, like when he was in Sage Mode. Finally, his irises were an angry red, with pupils like narrow slits. In short, Kiba was in deep trouble.

"KIIIBAAAA..."

The crater reverberated with a sound that seemed like an odd mixture of a dog's squealing and a fox's growling. Some of the Konoha residents believed that the Kyuubi had returned once more.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, I'll be the first person to admit this wasn't a particularly good fic in any aspect. Not one of my finer efforts... I just had an urge to write a little NaruHina/KibaHina piece. And since we won't be seeing the conclusion of the Pain fiasco for another month or so I also decided to speculate on the aftermath in this fic. Thank you.

BTW, this doesn't mean my study schedule's been freed up. This fic didn't require much thinking and was written within an hour. Can't say the same for **The Birth of a Swordheart**.

Read and review.


End file.
